Something Old, New, Barrowed, and Blue
by EsmeGirl
Summary: The sun shown through the window and I knew that I couldn't sleep any longer. I noticed my bed lacked a fairly cold and stony figure this particular morning. This is a random story I thought of driving in the car! ExB AxJ EMxR CxES
1. Emmett Feminine?

The sun shown through the window and I knew I couldn't sleep any longer

The sun shown through the window and I knew I couldn't sleep any longer. I noticed my bed lacked a fairly cold and stony figure this particular morning. I reached my hand a crossed my bed and patted the space were my sleeping partner usually resides for the night. It was rather empty, actually too empty. I opened my eyes and found there was a note on the pillow next to me, along with a beautiful freesia. I picked up the delicate flower and the neatly folded note and read it to myself,

"_I have gone hunting for the weekend. I left Alice behind to look after you. Take care of yourself; I would like to have a fiancé to come home to!_

_ your soon to be husband_

_ Edward"_

I had forgotten that my days as a free woman were numbered. I would be MARRIED in less than a week. I was soon to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. The thought sent chills up my spine. The thing was that they weren't of fear so much any more but, of excitement.

I was packed for my "all girls sleepover", which Charlie was not aware that Emmett had not accompanied his fellow males on this "camping trip". He also wasn't aware that I would be the only one at this get-together that would be sleeping. Alice pulled up in the drive way just as I was finishing my note to Charlie letting him know were I would be. I grabbed my bag and rushed out to the car before Alice woke the dead up by blowing her horn. I jumped in the car and Alice started to talk faster than I thought possible. I tried to catch everything but when I herd bachelorette party I had to interrupt her banter. "Alice I hope my ears just deceived me because I swear I just herd you say something along the lines of Bachelorette party." "Bellaaaaaa….. It will only be a small party and only the family and family friends. I promise no boys except Emmett. You can't say no because Emmett is sooo excited." She gave the puppy dog eyes. Isn't this supposed to be a bachelorette party? Doesn't that mean no male presences?" I asked. "Emmett can be very feminine if given the chance." She told me with a straight face as if this was a very serious subject. "Don't worry it will be great!" she said with a some what mischievous smile on her face. I suddenly had the erg to get as far from the cullen house as possible as we pulled up to the white mansion.


	2. You Invited Who?

As we pulled into the drive way I noticed there was a car that didn't belong to the Cullens

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that there was a car that didn't belong to the Cullen's. "Whose car is that?" I asked

Alice, slight panic rising in my voice. Had she invited some one other than family?

"Ohh…. that's just some family friends." She replied vaguely.

Family friends? No! She wouldn't invite **them **or more importantly **her! **"You didn't invite The Denali clan did you?" I asked  
with a high pitched voice.

"Well….."

"Alice you didn't invite Tanya did you?" I asked.

"Well she is a long time friend of the family." She said with a guilty expression.

"Sounds like she wants to more than friend with a particular male in the Cullen family." I said under my breath but, I knew that she heard it.

"She promised to be on her best behavior. Just feel lucky that that certain male you were just speaking of isn't here." She warned.

Yeah that was comforting. We were pulled up in the garage and Alice hoped out of the car. I couldn't go in there! In that house was my competition, not to mention she was an extoridinerly beautiful vampire. Alice tried to pull me gently out of the car but I wouldn't budge. _What if he came home and relised that she was so much better than plane Jane me? What if she won him over? Or if he came home and ran off with her and left me again! Ugh! I can't handle being left again!_

"Bella it will be fine!" Alice's voice pulled me out of my disturbing thoughts." Edward would never leave you for that tramp in there. If he were to he would have chosen some one better." She said with a smile. It defiantly didn't make me feel any better. "Alice, just shut up."

"Feisty are we?"

I hadn't seen her walk in but there she was in all her glory. **Tanya**.

"Is that why Eddykins picked you as a pet? Because you were entertaining? Well I can be entertaining too, so you'd better watch out."

And with that she turned on her heels and left the garage. Well isn't this going to be fun.

"I'm so sorry that she said that. I know she didn't mean it she's just mad that Edward chose some one else after all the times she threw her self at him," Alice explained quickly.

"So if you're a physic then what is going to happen at the "party"?" I asked rather harshly.

"Well let's just say you get rather inebriated." She said with a wicked smile on her perfect lips.

Oh my! "And what does my fiancée have to say about that?" I asked rather interested.

"Well that would ruin all the fun and surprise, now why would you want to do that?" I could think of a few reasons.

"Let's just go inside, ok?"

"Fine." I stiffly walked up the front steps with Alice at my side. We walked in and whatever conversation that was going on ended as soon as I walked in the door. "Hi" I said very shyly.

"Well you'd better learn to speak up if you ever want to be heard pipsqueak." Tanya said with a nasty smile on her face.

"Please excuse our sister; she is being very rude and disrespectful. My name is Irina." She said with a kind smile on her face. "We are so happy that our Edward has finally found some one to love just like the rest of his family. He was the odd man out for far too long and it's nice to see him so happy, or at least hear that he is that happy. We haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet, were is he anyway?" Irina asked a little too enthusiastically. Is it just me or is every woman in this clan in love with **my **fiancé?! This defiantly was going to be a hell of a party!


	3. An sorry

A/N

Disclaimer, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer


	4. Monopoly?

A/N I hope you like the new chapter

**A/N I hope you like the new chapter. I had the GryffindorGals help so how can you not like it right? Well if you have any good chapter ideas for the future then please feel free to tell me, I need all the help I can get! Once again all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

Alice explained where Edward was and when he would be back from hunting before my mouth could get me in trouble. "He's hunting for the wedding, or more importantly the wedding night." She said with a slightly smug smile on her face. All the females in the Denali clan had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well that's…. good, we wouldn't there to be an accident that could harm the weak human." Tanya said harshly. I couldn't help but give her a hard stare.

"Actually I don't think that my prude of a brother has it in him to have a **real** wedding night!" Emmett said lighting the mood. They all laughed except me, I didn't really appreciate people calling my fiancé a prude.

"He's just a gentleman," I said under my breath. Tanya smiled and I knew that she was going to say something that I wouldn't want to hear.

"Well if you think he's a gentleman now, then I think you would change your mind when you hear what he did to me." She said with a malicious smile on her face. My jaw practically dropped all the way to the floor. He did something to her?! He said that he rejected her. I could feel the tears welling up.

"Its not what you think. She purposely said it like that, the only thing he ever did to her was wound her ego by denying her." Esme said with a kind smile on her face.

"Would you stop purposely trying to upset my sister?" Emmett asked seriously.

"I didn't say anything to upset Alice." Tanya exclaimed smoothly.

"I meant my other sister, the one you keep making feel inferior." Emmett said with no humor in his voice for once. He obviously had gone into big brother mode, which didn't bother me at all.

"Well lets get this party started, how bout' it?" Alice exclaimed with a little too much excitement.

"What are we going to do exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well… I thought that as long as we were playing a game, it should go towards Bella's human experiences!" Alice said quickly. _Oh shit,_ I thought.

"What human experience would that be?" I asked hesitantly.

"Getting Drunk! Duh!" Alice said enthusiastically. _Double oh shit._

"I don't think that's such-" I was cut off by an enthusiastic Emmett.

"Yeah! You're clumsy already, I can't wait 'till your drunk!" He exclaimed.

"Do we all have too?" Tanya asked dully.

"Yes," Alice said forcefully.

"And how are we going to get me drunk? And how did Edward feel about this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, we are going to play monopoly and instead of paying you have take as many shots of tequila as the owner of the propriety says. And the answer to your other question is that you will be sober by the time he comes home!" She said all in one breath. Well this is going to be _fun_ I thought.

One Hour Later

"Wow Bella I didn't know you were so bad at Monopoly." Emmett said with a sarcastic smile. I was feeling like I was unstoppable. If this is what being drunk is like then I should have started drinking earlier.

"I bet she isn't that pretty in the morning. If I ever had a hang over then I would still be beautiful, but she doesn't have any beauty to spare." Tanya said hotly.

I had had enough I wasn't about to have some bitch talk trash about me right in front of me.

"Yeah, well I didn't have to throw myself on Edward and I still ended up with him, You might want to rethink your strategy because if I remember correctly _I_ am the one marrying him **NOT YOU**!" My little speech came out rather slurred because of all the alcohol I had been drinking but, I still think it hit home, because I could hear Emmett clapping and Tanya's pretty face was still shocked.

"Now who's up for a little strip poker, after all it is an all girls bachlorette party!" I said with a smile on my face.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review; if you do I'll post sooner!**


	5. Welcome Home?

Two Hours Later

_Now I only 3 reviews so I don't think I'm going to continue. Come on people! Well as always the chacters all belong to Stephanie Meyer! Please review, if not for my sake then for the stories!_

_Em_

_Read AND Review_

Two Hours Later

I was down to my bra, jeans and socks. Emmett on the other hand obviously was not so good at poker because he only had one article of clothing and it thankfully was his ducky boxers. Alice had some how kept all her clothes except her socks. Every time I lost another piece of my clothing she would get this worried look and say we should play a different game. Emmett and I refused along with Tanya who had been shamelessly hitting on the more than half naked Emmett, much to Rosalie's displeasure. I was sure I was losing again and all of a sudden Alice starts talking.

"Okay Bella I think we have had enough of this game for tonight." She says hurriedly. If I wasn't so drunk I would have asked her why instead of fighting her but I was past comprehension.

"No I was just about to win for the first time. I'm not letting her quit now." Emmett said with a pout. We kept playing and before I knew it I had to discard another piece of clothing. I walked up to Emmett and started to shimmy out of my jeans with my but facing him. Lucky I heard Rosalie in the background laughing or I wouldn't have continued. I had one leg out of my pants and was about to kick them off to the side when I herd it. If I was paying more attention I would have noticed that everyone except Emmett and I were extremely quit but no, I had no warning. In he walked, no more like ran. When he saw me his eyes just about popped out of his head.

"First I would like to know why my fiancé is half naked and giving my brother a strip tease and then I would like to know why I smell so much liquor." He looked livid and all I could do is stand there like an idiot. No one answered except the one that needed to say nothing.

"Eddykins don't you see. Your precious Bella is cheating on you with Emmett over here. Now if you were to call off the wedding everything would go to waist and people would be disappointed, but if you were to just replace the bride then the problems would be solved." Tanya said with an accomplished smile on her face.

"Why in the world would I call of the wedding? It looks like the only thing that happened here was that my siblings and mother let my poor insistent fiancé get dunk and let her play strip poker and things got far too out of hand." He said calmly, a little too calmly. He then came over to me, put his jacket over my mostly naked body and swung me up into his arms. He then proceeded to take me all the way to his room were he sat me down on the bed and just looked at me. He finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Why would you let them get you drunk?" he asked with a harsh tone. I couldn't look at him. I was fighting the urge to puke on him and I knew that wouldn't help my situation. I couldn't stop it and it happened. I puked. All over him.

"Ohh my god I'm sooo sorry I-"I was cut off by throwing myself into the bathroom to upchuck, this time I made it to the toilet. Edward fallowed me in and even while puking I could that he didn't look nearly as upset.

"Oh, Bella." He said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry I left to hunt and-"he was cut short and I knew that Alice had unblocked her mind.

"I'm going to kill her!" he mumbled fiercely under his breath. I knew, even in my drunken state that he just found out that Tanya had been less than courteous to me before I told her off.

"She had no right to say those things about you. I'm so sorry that you had to be subjected to that." He exclaimed angrily. I was trying to listen but I was a little preoccupied.

Edward had gone off to talk to Tanya and Alice about something while I was praying to the parciline gods. I must have fallen asleep n the bathroom because when I woke up I was still on a cold and hard floor of the bathroom. It was odd that Edward had not come and put me in the bed. He usually does stuff like that, keep me safe and healthy. To tell the truth I was sort of sad. What could have him so preoccupied that he would forget about me? Then I heard it, the distinctive sounds of a fight. Not a normal fight but a fight in which vampires were being thrown around. I rushed down stairs and what I saw before me was quite a sight. All the furniture had either been moved or completely destroyed. Then I noticed that the two people that were fighting hadn't noticed me. They were still completely lost in their on little world. Tanya was advancing on Edward but I could tell that the coffee table had her shape molded into it so I guessed that Edward was winning. Just then they continue their little fight with the verbal accusations.

"How could you fall for such an idiot of a human, of all the people in the world why would you want to marry some one like that?" She said harshly, but I could still detect a slight pang of hurt and offence.

"She is the best thing that ever happened to me." Edward defended me.

"So were am I on that scale? I thought we had a good thing going for a while." She said in a hurt tone. Wait did she just say that they had a past together that was more than a friendship. I decided to make my presence none.

"So there was something between you to? I'm so glad that I finally know the truth. How am I supposed to compete with this? You both are so pretty and actually look good together unlike me who looks like some plain, boring person who doesn't even belong next to you, Edward." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. The shock on both of their faces was enough to let me know that they both didn't know that I was standing there the whole time.

"No, Bella it's not like that. We never were together; I only had a relationship with her as a friend." Edward looked as if he was terrified. I hoped it was that I may not believe him but it could have been for other reasons.

"I really hope so because if I find out that it was more and non of you told me then I can guarantee there will be no wedding!" as soon as I said it I instantly felt bad. The look on Edwards face was like something from a sad movie were the girls he loves dies.

"Look I know that you have no reason to trust me but can guaranty that nothing happened between us. I don't want you call off the damn wedding because of something that never happened." Tanya whispered. I stood there for a minute and then looked Edward straight in the eye. He look so relived and so sad at the same time that I couldn't bear to look any longer. I simply turned and walked up to Edwards's room and closed the door. I went to sit on the bed and suddenly started to cry, no, more like sob. I hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room until two very chilly stone arms wrapped their way around my waist and cradled me in the tight grasp that made me feel safe. I looked up at him and automatically felt as if I needed to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I never ever would really have called off the wedding I just wanted to make sure that some one told me the right story and gave me the right facts." I said hurriedly.

"It's ok love, you don't need to apologize but , I think that I do, I should have never let things get so out of hand with Tanya but, she just kept provoking me. I am so sorry I didn't take proper care of you last night, and that you had to wake up all alone and on the floor too." He said in a sad tone.

"It's ok. I think we should put it all behind us and just move on. But if you don't mind I would like to sleep now. I'm very tired." I said with a yawn.

"Would you like me to stay?" He asked.

"Of cores. I want you to just hold me ok?" I asked sleepily.

"Until the end of time he said as I slipped off into unconsasnous.


	6. A Shower To Remember

Sorry it took so long to update

_Sorry it took so long to update. I have been swamped with work! Just not enough time in the day! So please review, you guys did great last time but maybe at least a little more this time! Please?! I also have a question; Do you think that Harry Potter is as well written as The Twilight Saga? I don't really know and some people thought it wasn't and stuff, so can you tell me what you think?_

_3 Ems__J_

I woke up feeling rather disoriented and groggy. For the second time in just a few days I awoke to an empty bed. I could tell that I wasn't in _my_ bed but it defiantly was familiar. Then I look around and relised I was in Edwards's unused gold bed. Suddenly last night's events came pouring in like a drain after being clogged for years. It all evolved, me being an ass, no, not quite, more like a drunken ass. I groaned as all the details became clearer. I glanced over at the bed side table and found that there was a large glass of water and two little pills. Beside the pills was a note and white freesia. I assumed that the pills were aspirin for the raging headache I was quickly developing. I didn't think I could handle the tiny letters on the measly piece of paper because frankly I was having a hard time just seeing the room without it spinning. I'd never had a hangover and it defiantly something that I didn't need to repeat.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. When I reached the door I relised it was closed and there was a great deal of steam coming out but didn't think anything of it. I hurried to strip off the sticky and sweaty clothes that I was currently wearing. When I was finally in my underwear I did a double take, did I go to bed with sexy navy blue underwear set last night? I didn't think so, ugh, Alice! As I reached my hand in the shower to turn it on, I found it to already be on. Then it hit me, someone was in the shower, I was standing there in my underwear and someone was in the shower. Shit. As I was pondering what to do the shower curtain was pulled back and there was my soon to be husband standing in the shower with tiny droplet's of water hanging off his damp body. He had fortunately pulled a towel around his waist. I don't think I was quite ready to see something like that.

"Well….. This is….a …surprise." Edward stuttered. I hadn't ever heard him stutter before and it was surprisingly sexy. I faintly could hear the tinkling laugh of my pixy like sister.

"I didn't know you were in here. I wouldn't have come in and took of all my clothes, I just was still kind of out of it-" I was cut off by the sudden pressure of his lips pressing on mine. I couldn't help but marvel in feel of his bare skin on mine and wonder what it would be like without all the extra clothing. I couldn't help but shiver, not out of clod bur pleasure. He started to pull away and I knew I only had a little time left. I hooked my legs around his waist and kissed him back with all the passion I could. Edward sighed and pulled back along with setting me back on the ground.

"I don't mind that you decided to come in while I'm in the shower, in fact I think that you should do it more often." He said in a husky voice. Suddenly the door flew open and Alice and Jasper were standing in the doorway. Jasper was eying Alice with a kind of crazy thirsty look in his eyes and Alice looked livid.

"Look if you guys are just going to talk and jump around the actual sex part of this conversation then could you please SHUT UP! My husband is in actual pain and I don't have the time to deal with him so unless you're willing to sacrifice Bella then STOP!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs. Edward growled but nodded his head. Apparently he was not about to sacrifice me, and I had no intention of being sacrificed. It's a good thing we where on the same page, don't you think? Alice dragged a stunned Jasper out the door and left us standing there in the bathroom early quiet. The something I never thought would happen; Edward doubled over in laughter and pulled us both down onto the bathroom floor. I began to laugh with him as me shook on the floor. I could faintly hear Emmett in the background saying something that sounded like "Both crazy, they are the perfect match"

"I resent that Emmett." I yelled towards his part of the house, even though he could have heard it if I whispered. As Edward collected himself I was abruptly reminded of my current sate, lack of clothing. I slide my half naked body under the rug and quickly removed myself from the floor,

"Ummm could you like leave so I can take a shower?" I asked Edward. He gave me a crooked smile and closed the door on his way out. As I stepped into the steaming hot water I could feel all the tension of last night and the up coming wedding roll of my body in huge waves of emotion. I hadn't relised that I was crying until I hear Edwards's anxious voice on the other side of the door.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? If you don't respond I'm coming in!" He shouted anxiously. That was the last thing I need today, Edward seeing me fully naked.

"No I'm fine. Said our there" I said the last part with a little more force. He chuckled and said he would see me when I got out.

I hurried to get dressed after my shower. I didn't want to waste any time I could be with Edward. I suddenly had a feeling that I was forgetting something. I racked my mind but came up blank. There was a tap on the door and it broke me out of my puzzled thought.

"Bella, hurry up. If you don't we're going to miss your mothers flight and then she'll really hate me." Edward reminded me. So that's what I was forgetting, my own mother. Oh lord this was going to be a long day. If my mother was paranoid with our relationship with Edward when we were just dating I can't imagine what she would find to comment on now. I could feel the blush rising up now just at the thought of the intimate questions she would ask me. Suddenly I had a feeling that maybe if I get drunk-.

"No, you are not going to show up drunk to meet your mom!" Alice screeched at me. Damn.


End file.
